


follow me if you dare to

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Missing Scene, dragonprinceofficial answered me and i WILL write about it, regaining sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Janai leads Amaya back to her prison after the trial, and Amaya regains her sight. Based on a scene that almost happened in the end of 3X03
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	follow me if you dare to

**Author's Note:**

> everyoneee the dragon prince official on tumblr _answered_ my ask and i simply cannot believe it i'm still shaking. so i had to go and write it. i asked if there are any deleted scenes with amaya and janai that they can share with us, and they said that the writers came up with a scene that amaya thanks janai after she brings her back to the prison. you can see the post [here](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/post/190105392435/any-deleted-scenes-with-amaya-or-janai-you-can) (with my reaction)
> 
> janaya stans rise!
> 
> i hope you'll like this

With the eyes of half a dozen of Khessa's guards trained on her, Janai led Amaya out of the throne room. The general was still gasping for air and stumbling on uncertain feet, with tears streaming down her face, and Janai did her best to support her with firm hands. Kazi's gaze wandered to her, a concerned expression of their face as Amaya proceeded to shake, and they followed behind Janai to the corridor in silence.

The thoughts in Janai's mind raced as she kept her grasp on Amaya. The trial, for a human, was a cruel option, even for her sister, even if it was necessary to show that Amaya meant no harm than what she already succeeded in doing by sealing the Breach. Janai would never question her sister, not in front of her entire court, but she knew her motives for the trail weren't only for the good of Lux Aurea. Her sister was hard, determined, and it pained Janai to admit that she was arrogant as well. Her words before the trail were true, Amaya was a brave warrior, and she treated Janai with the honor of one. She could have pushed her off the edge and into the pooling lava. Even with her Heat Mode, Janai would never have survived, but Amaya chose to trust her enemy, if only to prevent her from an honorless death. Janai couldn't ignore that.

The castle was overflown with noble Elves, like always, and they stopped to stare at the weakened prisoner as Janai marched them down the corridor. She shot looks of daggers at them until they turned away, and the further they stepped into the castle, the emptier the halls became. Amaya's gasps stopped, but she was still shaking in Janai's arms, and she silently cursed at that. Khessa made quite a show by bringing the commander of Katolis' forces to her knees, weeping. The sight of Amaya so defenseless and hurt made Janai's heart clench in a way she didn't expect it to. She was so fierce and unyielding, in every encounter they had, and it felt almost like an injustice to see her in such a state. Janai pushed the feeling down. Hurt or not, she was still her prisoner, and Janai refused to let her feelings interfere with that fact. 

Returning to the ring of fire Amaya was kept in proved to be challenging. It was at the end of a long set of stairs, and with Amaya unable to see and trembling, Janai found herself shifting to her side and taking each step with her. She silently cursed when Amaya nearly tripped, thinking this fiasco could've been avoided if it wasn't for Khessa's need to show her strength. 

Kazi rushed ahead and waited by the button of the ring, waiting for an order, as if Amaya could pass through fire now that she couldn't see. Janai commanded them to lower the entire ring and stepped to the center once the flames disappeared. She moved her hand to Amaya's back and pushed her to sit. Amaya struggled at first, it was no surprise, but relented once her hand touched the floor.

Janai stepped back after Amaya settled on the floor. All they could do now was wait.

**━━━━━━━━**

She was too afraid to open her eyes. The Elves have taken her sister from her, her King and brother-in-law, almost her nephews as well, the only family she had in this world. Janai had held her and told her she had to look into the blinding light if she wanted to live, but what if the cost was her sight?

The light wasn't like any injury she had suffered before. She had cuts and scraps from battles and practices, bruises that remained from the time she was just a new soldier. Her worst wound was the scar on her cheek the Magma Titan gave her, the day they made the mistake to cross the border, the day Sarai died. The light was a force of nature. It didn't make her bleed, didn't peel her skin or made her bones break. It was bright, and painful, and blinding, and the worst part was how helpless she was, with her hands tied behind her back. 

Somehow, she didn't believe Janai would hurt her in such an irreversible way. She didn't know why that flicker of hope burned within her. Desperation, maybe, refusing to believe what was the worst truth, or perhaps because Janai seemed to trust her. Loathe her, no doubt, but trust her too. Amaya had trusted she wouldn't fling her off the cliff at the Breach when she pushed her up, and she trusted her during the trial as well. Would her trust be betrayed or otherwise, she just had to wait.

After Janai lowered her to what she assumed was the floor, back in her prison, Amaya dared for the first time in what felt as an hour to open her eyes. Her eyelids were still strained and aching, but she fluttered them open slowly.

At first, she was met with nothing but darkness, and brought her hands together, squeezing them to feel something other than the pain that was cooling inside of her. She waited, and waited, until a spot within the darkness cleared, blurry and unsteady. Hot spots burned in her mind in warm colors that made her spin, but after a moment they opened as well, and Amaya was pulled from that darkness as if from a dream. 

The floor was the first thing that came into view. Pale stone tiles, with small twisting decorations carved into them. Amaya knew them too well from her time staring at the floor when Janai didn't come to question her. She brought her hands to her view and rubbed them against each other, counting each finger. 

Though she was weaker than ever, having barely food and water for days, sweating all of her energy within the constant fires, and the trial taking every bit of her last strength, she raised her head, to see Janai.

She didn't know what she expected, but certainly not this. Janai stood in her usual clothes, golden armor, and her burning sword sheathed at her hip, but there was such concern drawn on her face that Amaya had never seen before.

Was she truly sorry for her? She must have understood she was deaf by now- new recruits figured it out after a minute, not that it stopped from Corvus to tricking them- and could probably understand how it would be for Amaya to lose another sense. Amaya couldn't see her during the trial, but Janai witnessed her the entire time, how she fell forward and cried. The trial wasn't pleasant in any aspect, and Amaya was sure it was painful even for Elves. Could she be regretful for that?

She wanted to be angry. Elves were always hateful creatures. No human could imagine such horrible torture to determine whether someone was pure of heart or evil. Elves were monsters and their magic needed to be controlled, they needed to answer for someone and be held accountable for their actions, but Janai's face melted all of this hatred as well, and Amaya realized what was really the truth. Janai had saved her, as much as she had saved her at the Breach. She didn't let her die.

There was only one thing Amaya could do. "Thank you," she brought her hand forward from her chin.

Janai seemed to be taken back from that, and she glanced to the side at the interpreter. Amaya hadn't signed directly to her yet, not even during her little jape. Janai's eyes widened when the interpreter repeated what she said. She returned to look at Amaya again, her face as solid and cold as stone, before leaving the prison with a sweep of her cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my [tdp sideblog](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
